Choices
by BrookeDavisFanfiction
Summary: If you limit your choices to only what seems possible or reasonable, you disconnect yourself from what you truly want and all that is left is a compromise.
1. Choices

The sun was shining brightly, the sound of happy children and conversation filled the air. There was no sadness, no anger, not fear, it was the town. The streets were filled with smiling faces, crafts, food, and people running wild with paint on their face. Tree Hill was having a parade before the basketball game. Lucas stood in the middle of the street with cotton candy stick in his hand. Lucas looked down at the young boy beside him, he handed the blue cotton candy to Jamie.  
"There you go kid," Lucas told him. Jamie's eyes widened, the cotton candy was as tall as him.

"Nice," Jamie said with such excitement. Lucas looked at Jamie confusedly as they began to walk.

"I'm sorry but was that a thank you?" Lucas asked him, teasing his nephew. Jamie giggled, always loving Lucas' sense of humor.

"Thank you, Uncle Lucas." Jamie took a huge bite of the cotton candy. Lucas chuckled, seeing how wild Jamie was digging into the cotton candy.

"I can get into a lot of trouble with your mom for giving you cotton candy." Lucas pointed out. Jamie didn't pay attention, still eating the cotton candy. "Do you know what today is, Jamie?" Lucas asked, avoiding the silence. Jamie shrugged his shoulders. "Today is Peyton and I's anniversory… I'm going to ask her to marry me today." Lucas rose his chin with a proud smile on his face.

"Cool," Jamie mumbled while chewing on the cotton candy. Lucas laughed, hoping that he would get a better response from Jamie. Jamie looked up and through the crowd, trying to find the person that he really wanted to see. Lucas noticed it.

"Who are you trying to look for kiddo?" Lucas, rubbing Jamie's head. Jamie stopped, having a sad expression on his face. Lucas could take a guess why he was so sad and who he was looking for. Lucas kneeled down on one knee so that he could be at Jamie's height.  
"I thought aunt Brooke would be here." Jamie pouted, Lucas took in a deep breath. Brooke had been gone for four years, she talked to us and sometimes visited but Jamie missed her so much around this time.

"She would if she could Jamie, you know that." Lucas reminded Jamie. There was pause, Lucas didn't know what to say to him. "I miss her too." Lucas confessed. Jamie finally looked into Lucas' eyes.

"A lot?" Jamie asked. Lucas nodded.

"Brooke and I were very close, like, this close," Lucas crossed his middle finger his first to show how close Brooke and Lucas were. After high school, Lucas mostly talked to Brooke. They become close friends which Lucas never saw coming. "This is going to be last game…the championship and Brooke won't be here…which makes me very very sad but I know she would want to be here if she could." Lucas finally stood up, patting Jamie on the back. He could see how lonely Jamie was without Brooke, Lucas tried his hardest trying to be there for him but nothing could work. He just wanted his Aunt Brooke.

It was game night, the championship game. Lucas, Nathan and Skills have been waiting for this their whole lives. To coach the ravens and take them to the championships. This is what they dreamed about. Lucas walked into the empty locker room, he sat down on the bench and took in a deep breath. This was going to be a tough one, they were going against the toughest team that was out there. Hawaks. Lucas dialed Brooke on his phone, this was the tenth time that he was calling her. He pressed the phone against his ear, again, it went to voicemail. He wondered why Brooke was dodging his calls. Lucas had to be honest with himself. Brooke hasn't really been talking to him since last month, she had been so busy and losing touch with everyone. The locker room door opened, Lucas sniffed and glanced up to see who it was. Nathan placed his hands in his suit pockets as he looked at the sorry Lucas Scott.

"What's going on man? Were gonna play in five minutes." Nathan reminded Lucas. Lucas cleared his throat, he rose his phone and shock it slightly. Nathan huffed, knowing what this was about. He was trying to contact Brooke. "Lucas you can't do this to yourself," Nathan begged Lucas.

"Too late." Lucas leaned against the lockers. "She hasn't returned my calls, I keep worrying if something bad has happened to her." Lucas groaned. Nathan frowned, sitting across from Lucas.

"Brooke is a big girl, she can handle herself," Nathan explained. "I'm sure that she's just busy." Nathan shrugged his shoulders. Lucas didn't like what Nathan was saying. He still had this doubt in his mind that something was going on with her. "She'll call you back." Nathan stood up.  
"Now, let's go and win this game." Nathan tapped on Lucas' shoulder. Lucas nodded, standing up with the same sad look on his face. Lucas followed Nathan to the gym with a roaring crowd. The bleachers were filled up with everyone…everyone except for Brooke. Lucas walked over to his team, where Nathan and he meet up with Skills. The huddled in a circle, sticking close together.  
"Alright, guys. Listen up, we finally made to the championships. Because you guys are strong and strong minded. Your abilities led you here. So, let's win this game! I believe in you!" Lucas started to say. The team shouted, yelling and agreeing with Lucas. "alirght, say it with me…" Lucas asked them.

"If you limit your choices to only what seems possible or reasonable, you disconnect yourself from what you truly want and all that is left is compromise." They all said together.

"NOW GO OUT THERE AND KICK SOME ASS!" Lucas yelled at his team.

"YEA!" They shouted, running out into the court. For an hour, he watched his team fight with everything they had. He watched as they played as a team, having each other's back. When he looked around the gym, he felt memories rushing back and he couldn't help but think about Brooke. He pulled his phone his pocket, and still nothing from Brooke. He missed her and that made him feel crazy. Lucas closed his eyes, trying to shut out the thoughts from his head.

Brooke dropped her bags on the ground, taking in a deep breathe from the heavy bags. She felt as if her arms were jelly. Lucas chuckled, seeing how Brooke was struggling to put her things in the cab.

"Oh, is this funny to you?" Brooke placed her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer. Lucas bit into his apple, squinting his eyes from the razing sun that beaming on him. He sat there as he watched Brooke grab her heavy things and put them into the cab.

"Absolutely." Lucas nodded. Brooke groaned, pushing her bags into the trunk of the cab.

"Why aren't you helping me?" Brooke playfully kicked him on his leg. Lucas laughed slightly, seeing how irritated Brooke was.

"Because I don't want you to go." Lucas said honestly. Brooke rolled her eyes but also felt sad for Lucas. She didn't want to leave either but this is what she had to do. This was her life and she had to take control.

"No, Lucas…were not going to do this. This is just supposed to be a happy good-bye." Brooke grabbed the rest of the bags, the driver finally got out of the car and helped young Brooke Davis. "Well, thank you, good sir. Good thing to know that there still are good people in this town." Brooke glanced at Lucas, aiming for him. Lucas finally stood up from the ground.

"My best friend is leaving." Lucas pouted. Brooke crossed her arms, standing in front of Lucas with a judge mental look on her face.

"Do you think I won't miss you the same?" Brooke asked him.

"This happens all the time to friends, okay? Were going to lose touch." Lucas explained. Brooke rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "First you call once a day, then two times a week and then once a week…and then once a month…and then once a couple of other months and then you just stop calling." Lucas told her.

"Lucas, stop it. I'm not going to lose touch. Besides, your all I got anyway." Brooke winked at him. Brooke sat inside the cab car, poking her head out the window. Lucas huffed, he was disappointed that she was leaving him.

"So, this is actually happening." Lucas huffed.

"I'll be back," Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "Remember Lucas, If you limit your choices to only what seems possible or reasonable, you disconnect yourself from what you truly want and all that is left is a compromise." Brooke placed a soft hand on his arm. "I love you, Lucas Scott," Brooke said to him.

"I love you too B. Davis." Lucas backed away, watching the cab leave in plain sight.  
Lucas opened his eyes, there was only a second left in the game. He felt the adrenaline rush through his body. He saw #15, Nicolas Cage bouncing the ball. He was the best player on the ravens. Nicolas looked back at Lucas, wanting to know if he should make the shot. They just needed a point to win but it was risky shot. There was a whole team that was trying to block him from making it.

"Shoot it!" Lucas shouted to him. Nicolas nodded, turning back around and quickly made the shot. They watched slowly as the ball danced around the board until it finally went. Lucas gasped, everyone stood up from their seats and yelled as loud as they could. Nicolas fell to his knees as the team tackled him with joyful hugs. The crowd murged into the court, hugging and kissing each other. They made the championship in four years, this was their era. This was their moment. Lucas sat down in his chair, shocked that this happened. In a moment, he completely forgot about Brooke. In ten minutes, half of the crowd left. It was small enough to where he could finally see the faces. He saw Peyton, Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Mouth, and Skills talking to each other and sharing conversation. Lucas walked up to them, having wide smile on his face. Peyton embraced him with passionate kiss, she finally pulled away and smirked.

"There's more of that later." Peyton winked at him. Lucas' eyes widened with an impressed look on his face.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Haley asked Lucas, joking. They laughed. "Congratulations." Haley quickly hugged him. Haley felt Jamie pulled from her grip, she quickly down in such shock. "Jamie?!" Haley watched as he started to run.

"Aunt Brooke!" He said with such excitment. Haley glanced up. Jamie ran into a women's hands but they couldn't see her face. She had black skirt on with a white blouse and black heels. Her hair was down to her shoulders in a bob. She looked thicker then Brooke did.

"Oh my god." Peyton mumbled to herself, it was Brooke. Jamie leaped into Brooke's arms as she caught him. Brooke squeezed tightly, never wanting to let go. She had missed him so much, a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Hey, bud." Her voice was raspy, high pitched. Jamie thought he would never hear her voice again. Brooke finally put Jamie down, she looked up as her friends started to walk towards her. Haley was the first one to give her a hug, and then Nathan and then it was Peyton. They talked about her hair, about how different she looked. Lucas stood there, like a stone. He felt as if it was a dream. Brooke couldn't keep her eyes off of him because he was the only reason why she was back. Haley glanced around, they just stood in silence.  
"Well, we give you guys…a moment." Haley nodded, she grabbed Jamie's hand as they all walked outside. Brooke and Lucas stood in front of each other. Brooke had this wide smile, excited look on her face.

"B. Davis." Lucas finally said, Brooke jumped up and down with excitement. She jumped into his arms as Lucas picked her up with a long and tight hug. He swung her around as he laughed and smiled with joy. She felt so different, so alive and here. "I've missed you so much." Lucas gently placed her back down.

"I've missed you too." Brooke quickly said.

"You look different." Lucas said, touching Brooke's hair.

"I know, I know, it's so chic, right?" Brooke kinked her eyebrow.

"When did you get here?" Lucas asked, holding onto her hands. He couldn't keep his hands off of her.

"Uh, I've been here since yesterday." Brooke giggled. Lucas gasped.

"You've been here since yesterday and you haven't called or- Brooke, I thought you were dead." Lucas laughed.

"I know but I had to make it a surprise. You know how I am," Brooke entwined her arm with Lucas'. "I can't keep secrets." Brooke raised her eyebrows, they began to walk towards the exit but slowly. Lucas couldn't stop the smile that was on his face.

"So, how long do I got you for?" Lucas asked Brooke, wondering when she would be leaving again. Brooke stopped.

"I was hoping forever?" Brooke asked him. Lucas stood there in shock, everything was happening too fast that he couldn't process what was happening. Lucas wrapped his around Brooke, hugging her like it was the last time that he ever could.

"Of course, Brooke." Lucas chuckled. They pulled away again but Lucas couldn't help but look at Brooke's left ring finer. There was a huge diamond ring. They're smiles and laughs faded, he stared at the ring for a long minute. "Wh-what? Are you engaged?" Lucas tried to make a joke out of it, he glanced up at Brooke. She had a slight smile but still seemed serious.

"No, Lucas…I'm married."


	2. The Old Brooke Davis

Brooke opened her bright eyes from the blinding sun that was begging her to wake up. She took in a strong deep breath, looking at the white ceiling. The first thought coming from her head was Lucas, the time that they had spent last night. It was amazing. They talked about the four years since they've been away from each other, they talked about things they couldn't dare tell anyone, they told about how much they've missed each other. They talked about what they were going to do in the future. They talked about a lot of things. She turned over to her right, seeing Lucas still asleep. He moved slightly, his eyes closed tightly and talked a little in sleep. She had missed him so much, her ached when she thought about him. She wondered how she survived without him. She heard someone clear their throat, she looked at the door and saw Peyton leaning against the wall with her jacket in her hand. Brooke groaned, rolling her eyes. Lucas was going to marry Peyton, so Brooke had to fake her smiles and actually be nice to Peyton…for Lucas. Brooke stood up from the bed quietly, trying not to wake Lucas up.

"Hey, Peyton." Brooke smiled excitedly, walking past her. Peyton followed Brooke into the kitchen, watching her look through the cabinets. Peyton didn't want to seem like a bitch but she felt uncomfortable with Brooke being around Lucas.

"So," Peyton started to say. Brooke turned around, raising her eyebrows as she waited for Peyton to say anything. "You guys had fun last night?" Peyton's voice high, she didn't really care but she had to act like she liked Brooke. She kept reminding herself that Brooke and Lucas were just friends, nothing else.

"If your asking if I slept with him, I didn't." Brooke quickly told Peyton. Peyton shook her head, asking like she didn't know what Brooke was talking about.

"No, I wasn't-" Peyton tried to say.

"I'm not stupid, I'm not the old Brooke, Peyton." Brooke reminded her ex-best friend. Peyton paused for a moment. She had missed the relationship that Brooke and her had together. It was something that could never be replaced.

"The old Brooke was never stupid." Peyton complimented Brooke. Brooke didn't know what to say, and she also didn't want to be mad at Peyton forever. It was four years ago, things were different now. She was married, and they were getting married.  
"Thanks." Brooke said softly. Peyton looked at Brooke's bags that were on the ground. "Oh, I can get those. I'm going to stay at a hotel for a little until I can find me a place." Brooke shrugged her shoulders. Peyton paused, still staring at the bags. She wondered what would Lucas do or what would Lucas want her to do. If Peyton wanted to make this relationship better, she would have to make it work.

"Stay here." Peyton looked up. Brooke's eyes widened, completely shocked. Since she's been to this town, it's been full of surprises.

"What?" Brooke asked again, making sure that Peyton knew what she was saying.

"Stay here. I mean, your closer to Lucas and you have a good place to stay. Besides, these hotels aren't as good." Peyton shrugged her shoulders, not making anything of it. Brooke thought about it for a second.

"Are you sure? I mean, are you feeling well?"

"I'm feeling great. I know that the old Peyton was really a bitch. I just…you are Lucas' best friend," Peyton smiled brightly, knowing how close they are. "And he missed you so much." Peyton didn't know how to explain it.

"It's okay, Peyton…thank you." Brooke said again, assuring that everything was okay. "And you don't have to worry about Lucas and I doing anything because I'm a happily married women." Brooke rose her left hand, flashing her ring.

"Oh my God, Brooke! Congratulations!" Peyton took a step forward, wanting to hug her but it wasn't time yet.

"Thanks, it was sudden but I'm really happy." Brooke smiled brightly. She couldn't wait until he was here.

"What? Is he a famous actor?" Peyton teased Brooke a little, thinking back to when they were in high school, telling each other who they would date and get married too.

"Better." Brooke winked. "He's a famous producer."

"Oh, that's great. I can't wait to meet him." Peyton said truthfully. Brooke felt good, actually talking to Peyton about things that they haven't talked about before.

"Well, I have to pick up Jamie. So," Brooke looked back down the hallway.

"I'll tell Lucas." Peyton assured Brooke.

"Thank you, so much." Brooke said, running out the door. Brooke closed the door behind her, and stopped. Peyton was opening up, and so was she. Brooke opened the door, poking her head in. "Hey, P. Sawyer." Brooke told her. Peyton turned around, seeing Brooke's sexy grin. She hasn't heard that name in a while. "The old Peyton was never a bitch." Brooke complimented her.


	3. They're just best friends

Haley flipped her hair away from her face, licking the icing from the spoon. She stared at the chocatle covered cake and then at her son who helped her make it. He was still putting green gummy bears on top of chortle cake. He smiled in excitement, ready for Brooke to arrive to see her surprised birthday cake.

"How did you know that Brooke likes the green ones?" Haley asked. If she didn't have known, she would just put the red gummy bears on top of the cake. Jamie shrugged his shoulders.

"She told me." Jamie said quietly, Haley blushed with the thought of Jamie knowing so much of Brooke that she didn't know. She loved the bond between the both of them. When Jamie was there, Brooke was beside him the whole time. They were there for each other. Haley chuckled a little, feeling whole now that Brooke was here to visit. The doorbell rang, Jamie and Haley glanced at the door. Jamie ran to the window that was directly beside the door, he carefully moved the blinds and saw Brooke standing outside. Jamie quickly turned around with a complete shocked look on his face. "It's Aunt Brooke." Jamie whispered, running to his mother. Brooke was supposed to be here later but she couldn't wait to see her friends, she had missed them so much but she especially missed Jamie.

"Okay, go get your father." Haley tapped Jamie on the shoulder. Jamie ran down the hallway into the backyard to grab his father. Haley quickly grabbed the cake. Nathan appeared from around the corner, helping Haley by grabbing the cake and taking it out to the back. The door bell rang again. "Just a minute!" Haley yelled through the door. Haley grabbed a towel and cleaned of the counter top. Haley threw the towel into the closet and quickly ran to the door. The door swung open and they laid their gazing eyes on each other. Haley took in a deep breath with the happiest smile that she has ever had. Brooke pulled Haley in, wrapping her short arms around Haley's neck. Haley gasped for air, wrapping her arms around Brooke's waist. "I've missed you B. Davis." Haley mumbled from her losing breath.

"Same. Tutor girl." Brooke teased, Haley pulled while she rolled her eyes. Brooke jumped, clapping her hands as she moved past Haley into the house. "Where is my special boy?" Brooke looked around, not noticing how huge the house was. Brooke started to walk towards the backyard but Haley stood in front of her. Brooke narrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Haley, what are you doing?" Brooke laughed. Haley raised her eyebrows, acting innocent.

"Nothing, let's have wine." Haley moved Brooke away from the backyard and lead her to the kitchen. Brooke was brought to this large area. She looked around, a large kitchen that just full of nothing.

"Well, this is unnesary space." Brooke whispered to herself. Haley turned around sharply with the bottle of wine in her hand.

"Uh?" Haley asked her.

"Nothing." Brooke smiled brightly, grabbing a glass cup from Haley. Haley poured wine in both of their glasses but only a little. "What are we…" Brooke said while she grabbed the bottle of wine from Haley. "Sixteen?" Brooke poured wine till the very top of her glass. "Were not in high school anymore Hales. Were adults." Brooke looked back, winking at Haley. Haley laughed nervously, following Brooke into the living room. Brooke plumed down on the coach, taking a large sip of her wine. Haley rose her shoulders.

"So, Brooke…what's been going on?" Haley asked her. Brooke leaned back against the coach, wondering herself what she had been doing all those years.

"Clothes…clothes and more clothes. It's like I never get a break." Brooke shrugged her shoulders. Haley felt petty for Brooke, she was always busy and never had time for anyone. "And oh, I…got married." Brooke rose her left hand, Haley gasped as her mouth dropped.

"Oh my god, Brooke." Haley said sadly, she squinted her eyes as tears began to form.

"Oh, no, Haley, please." Brooke begged her. Haley sniffed, calming herself down.

"I know, I know, I just can't believe that your married…when? To whom?" Haley asked Brooke in one breath.

"Well, his name is Julian Baker-" Brooke started to say.

"Wait," Haley paused, looking confused. "You mean, the big time producer, Julian Baker?" Haley asked her. Brooke smiled brightly, seeing how excited she was for the relationship.

"Yes, that Julian Baker." Brooke answered her.

"Wow, Brooke. When you said you were going to marry a rich guy you weren't playing." Haley teased her. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"And when you said you were going to marry a basketball player, you weren't playing." Brooke winked, toking Haley. Haley squinted her eyes.

"Ive never said that." Haley informed Brooke.

"Exactally." Brooke pointed at Haley. They couldn't avoid that laughter, they laughed as hard as they could. They couldn't breath. Haley shook her head, still laughing at the both of them.

"I've missed you Brooke Davis…I really did." Haley leaned forward, placing her soft hand on pants. She was said that Brooke was going to leave, or that's what she thought.

"You know what, today I saw another side of Peyton today." Brooke confessed to Haley. Haley narrowed her eyebrows.

"Like what?"

"She was…the old Peyton that I've missed and loved." Brooke took in a deep breath. "She was my best friend again, for a split second…I felt," Brooke couldn't explain it, she placed her palm on her chest. "She said that I can stay with them until…I find a house for me and Julian." Brooke smiled happily.

"Wait, does this mean your going to stay?" Haley leaned in a little closer to Brooke.

"There is only one, tree hill, Haley…and it's my home." Brooke told her. Haley jumped in joy, she grabbed Brooke and pulled her in for another hug. Haley squeezed tightly, swaying back and forth as she hugged Brooke.

"Oh my god, Brooke. I'm so happy." Haley mumbled into Brooke's shoulder.

"I had to stay for my baby girl." Brooke told her, they finally pulled away from each other. The door bell, they both looked at the door and saw Lucas looking into the window. He waved at them when he saw their smiles. Haley and Brooke rushed to the door, finally opening it. Lucas kissed Brooke on the forehead and hugged Haley.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lucas said, following Haley to the back. Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"Just about Brooke staying and her new husband." Haley pushed the doors, showing Brooke and Lucas to the backyard. The first thing that Brooke saw was Jamie, he ran to her and leaped into her arms. Lucas smiled tightly, slightly nodding.

"Right, the famous Julian Baker." Lucas snared, Brooke rolled her eyes as she gave Jamie a big kiss.

"Lucas hasn't even meet him yet and he already hates him." Brooke looked back, placing Jamie on the ground. Nathan walked over, placing his arm over Haley's shoulder.

"We'll I guess the gangs all back." Nathan said happily. Brooke looked around and Peyton wasn't there, neither was Skills nor Mouth.

"I guess." Brooke huffed, faking a smile. Brooke sharply turned around to cake that had green gummy bears on it. Brooke gasped with a surprised on her face. "How did you know green gummy bears were my favorite?" Brooke asked Jamie.

"Well, I didn't. Lucas told me." Jamie pointed to his uncle lucas. Haley crossed her arms.

"You told me that you knew that Brooke's favorite gummy bear was green." Haley told Jamie. Jamie shrugged his shoulders.

"I lied." Jamie answered her. Haley laughed, looking up at Nathan.

"Yea, I see." Haley shot back. Lucas leaned over to the cake, squinted his eyes and gazing at it.

"Um, I'm sorry but can I help you?" Brooke asked Lucas, seeing how he was inches away from her cake.

"Yea?" Jamie asked, having Brooke's back. Brooke and Jamie crossed their arms and stared down at Lucas.

"Well," Lucas smacked his lips, stand up straight. "There seems to be a gummy bear missing." Lucas pointed to the spot but neither Jamie or Brooke could see it. Jamie leaned closely, trying to figure out what Lucas was talking about.

"Where?" Jamie asked. Haley bit her lip with gushing smile, already knowing what Lucas was going to do.

"Right there." Lucas pointed, Jamie leaned in closer.  
"I don't see-" before Jamie could finish his sentence, Lucas pressed Jamie's face into the cake. They laughed. Jamie slowly looked up, his face was completely covered in chocolate.

"Oh, Brooke's cake." Haley said sadly.

"I know, I was really looking forward into drowning myself in that chocolate cake." Brooke pouted, talking to herself but Haley could hear her. Jamie dug his hand into the cake, grabbing a handful. Lucas took a step back. Jamie threw the handful of chocolate at Lucas but missed. Lucas ducked down, and behind Lucas was Brooke. Brooke yelled a little, quickly pushing Haley in front of her. The chocolate landed on Haley's face, they all gasped. The chocolate cake slid down Haley's face. Jamie covered his mouth in complete shock.

"You've done it now kid." Nathan joked. Brooke slid her finger across the chocolate cake on Haley's face placed and placed her finger in her mouth. Haley glanced over at Brooke.

"Really, Brooke?" Haley asked her. Brooke shrugged her shoulders, enjoying the taste of her chocolate. "You know what Brooke," Haley dug her hand into the cake. "Have some more." Haley smirked, Brooke let out a slight scream again. Brooke playfully pushed Haley into Nathan, Haley turned around and her chocolate covered hand landed on Nathan's face. "Oh my god, Nathan." Haley tried her hardest not to laugh, but still giggled. Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley.

"You guys are so dead." Nathan smirked, Haley quickly pulled away, running down the steps with Jamie and Brooke. They ran into the yard, trying to run away from Lucas and Nathan. Nathan dug his hand in chocolate cake, throwing it at Haley and Jamie. They screamed, running around low cut grass. The joy filled the air, the bright smiles and heart racing fun. They felt alive, immortal. Lucas hid the chocolate cake behind his back, slowly walking up towards Brooke but she could see the conning smirk on his face. Brooke paused.

"Lucas, please-" Brooke begged him, Lucas shook his head. Brooke tried to turn around and run away but Lucas wrapped his arms around her. He smeared the cake all over her face, still having her in his arms. Brooke laughed, falling onto her knees until she sat on her back looking up at the sky. Lucas caught his breath, laying next to her, watching the clouds turn. Life was good, since Brooke has been back. She couldn't complain.

"I feel like my life is finally complete. I finally have my friends back, I'm back home, I'm married and I have my little Jamie…and I have my Lucas." Brooke glanced at him. Lucas could see the life back in her eyes. He felt the same way, all these years the he yarned for Brooke to come. She finally did and he felt as if he was on cloud-9. Lucas stretched, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"I'm writing a new book." Lucas started to say, Brooke sat up a little, grabbing the piece of paper from his hand.

"What is it about?" Brooke asked softly.

"Two best friends, trying to find their way in the world." Lucas huffed. Brooke kinked her eyebrow, glancing down at him.

"Let me guess, they fall in love in the end?" Brooke teased him. Lucas studied Brooke up and down.

"I think it's too late for that." Lucas chuckled a little.

"It's never too late." Brooke pushed him playfully. "Love is love." Brooke reminded him. "What do I always tell you?" Brooke asked him.

"That I'm annoying." Lucas guessed.

"Not exactly." Brooke smiled.

"That coach hats are a crime to fashion." Lucas guessed again.

"True," Brooke pointed out. "But no." She corrected him. "If you limit your choices to only what seems possible or reasonable, you disconnect yourself from what you truly want and all that is left is a compromise." Brooke winked at Lucas. Lucas took in a deep breath, glancing back up at the sky. "Hey, you're the one that brought into poetry." Brooke raised her shoulders, knowing that Lucas was hating her quotes.

"Yea, and it was big mistake." Lucas shot back, teasing Brooke.

"And your still annoying." Brooke tapped him with the piece of paper. She quickly stood up.

"Oh, yea?" Lucas laughed, he quickly getting up. Lucas lifted Brooke up and placed over her shoulder. Brooke groaned.  
"Lucas, put me down!" Brooke demanded, pushing his back. Lucas spun around, making her feel a little dizzy. Brooke cried out, but still having a few laughs. "I swear to God Lucas, put me down." Brooke told him again.

"Not until you say your sorry." Lucas sang, doing a full spin once again. Haley grabbed Jamie's hand as they watched Lucas spin around with Brooke over his shoulder. Haley giggled.

"Come on, let's get that chocolate cake off of you." Haley told Jamie, she took a step forward but Jamie didn't. Jamie stood there, staring at Lucas and Brooke. Seeing them laugh, smile and play around with each other.

"Is Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas in love?" Jamie looked up at his mother, asking an innocent question. Haley chuckled a little.

"No, Jamie. They're just best friends. Lucas is in love with Peyton and Brooke is in love with… herself." Haley laughed, joking around. Jamie stared up his mother confusedly. "Uh, you don't get it." Haley rolled her eyes, understanding how a four year old mind works. "They're just best friends."


	4. High School

**_Hello, so I appreciate all the wonderful reviews and I'm really happy that you guys love this story. But I have seen the other negative reviews. Honestly, I don't give a shit. :). LOL, I write because I love writing and bringing these characters back to life. In my opinion, Brucas should have lastest, they were the perfect couple. They loved each other and they balanced each other out. Lucas taught Brooke to be herself, and somehow he changed her life and she changed his. So, with that being said. If you don't like my damn stories, don't read them. I will always be a brutal shipper and writer. Sorry, not sorry._**

Peyton had a late night at the record label, trying to find new stars and sign them. It was hard for her, trying to keep her life together but now that Brooke was back, she hoped that things would be easier. She unlocked the door to her house to see Lucas, Brooke and Jamie laying on the couch. She walked closer. Brooke rested her head on Lucas' shoulder, his arms around her and Jamie laying his head on Brooke's legs. Peyton cleared the bad thoughts out of her mind, she had to trust them both. She kept telling herself that they are just friends, friends that have missed each other for a long time. Lucas took in a deep breath, slowly opening his eyes. Peyton cleared her throat, smiling. Lucas looked at Brooke and Jamie, seeing how peacefully asleep they were and then he looked at Peyton. She stood over top of him, holding onto her small black purse. He groaned.

"Oh, Peyton." He quickly said, trying to get up.

"Oh, no, no." Peyton stopped him from moving. If he moved another muscle, Brooke and Jamie would wake up. "You're okay." Peyton chuckled a little, pulling up a chair next to him. Lucas was confused, Peyton would have yelled and screamed of why Brooke was on his shoulder. Lucas slowly laid back down, keeping Brooke's head on his shoulder. "I don't want to wake them. They look tired." Peyton pouted a little.

"Uh, yea. We had a pretty wild night." Lucas chuckled a little.

"I would have come but, I was so busy with work and-" Peyton tried to explain herself. Lucas kept to himself, he thought it was better that she wasn't there because would have made things a little awkward.

"It's okay, were not blaming you. I would have to say, Jamie did miss you." Lucas lied. Peyton rolled her eyes with a bright smile. Since Jamie was born and when he first laid eyes on Brooke, he hasn't liked Peyton. Brooke was always his favorite Aunt, they were always together.

"Yea right. Liar." Peyton called Lucas out.

"I'm sure that he did." Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

"Jamie hates me," Peyton whispered, glancing over at Jamie who still asleep.

"He doesn't hate you." Lucas shook his head. Peyton nodded.

"He loves Brooke more than me." Peyton shot back, still at a low whisper. Lucas shrugged his shoulder, staring at Jamie. He was just a kid, soon, he would warm up to Peyton and Lucas believed that.

"He's only four years old-" Lucas tried to explain.

"A smart four." Peyton reminded Lucas.

"He'll warm up to you. I'm sure of it…he's a sweet kid." Lucas fought back, trying to make Peyton feel a little better.

"Alright." Peyton let out a deep breath. Peyton stood up from the chair, rubbing her legs. "I'm going to clean out the guest room." Peyton moved past him. Lucas narrowed his eyebrows in confused, he quickly looked back.

"Why?" Lucas asked her. Peyton stood, walking back to Lucas.

"Brooke didn't tell you?" Peyton asked him. Lucas shook his head, wondering what they kept from him. "I'm letting her stay here for a while until Julian and Brooke find a nice place to stay," Peyton confessed. That moment, Lucas fell in love with Peyton all over again. The way she thought and how kind hearted she was.

"Why?" Lucas questioned, what the change the heart. Peyton laughed slightly, looking up at the ceiling. She wondered that question as well.

"I know someday that I have to get over the fact that Brooke's your best friend…and you love her." Peyton shrugged her shoulders. "I know now that she's not going anywhere." Peyton chuckled a little. Lucas held her hand, looking into her green eyes. He was so in love with her, every time he looked at her his heart started to race. He wanted to marry her.

"I love you, Peyton Sawyer," Lucas told her.

"You too, Lucas Scott." Peyton bent over and kissed him on the lips. He watched as she disappeared into the guest room. Lucas looked away, smiling a little. He could see the change that was starting to happen with Peyton and Brooke.

"She's gone, Brooke," Lucas said. Brooke opened her eyes, having a straight look on her face. She had been awake the whole time because she wanted to avoid the awkwardness and conversations that they would have. "Why didn't you tell me that you're living here?" Lucas asked her. Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"I forgot, I'm just staying here for a little, Lucas. Julian and I can't live here."

"And why not?" Lucas raised his eyebrows. Brooke laughed, of how protective Lucas was. She knew that he wanted to keep an eye on her and Julian.

"I love you Lucas but…we have separate lives now," Brooke explained to him.

"I don't care. You're always going to be my pretty girl." Lucas informed her. When he said 'pretty girl' Brooke felt her heart stop and old memories slowly started to roll around in her head. All the time that he had called her that. It made her feel good, it made her smile. "I told that Peyton would have a change of heart." Lucas smiled widely. Brooke rolled her eyes, trying not to admit that she was wrong about Peyton. "Everything will back to normal...like high school," Lucas smirked a little. Brooke stared off into space, her heart stopped. All she could remember about high school was having the best but worst times in her life.

"I don't want things to be like high school." Brooke looked up at him, honestly saying. Lucas was speechless, he didn't understand. Then, he dawned on him. The way that he betrayed Brooke when they were in high school. He knew that Brooke had forgiven him for that but there were just some things that you can never forget. He wanted to say that he was sorry but it wouldn't make a difference.


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke took a step back, seeing what was in front of her. She saw the whole that she build, the home that she created for herself and Julian. She saw how it was all coming together, everything was in place but now, she felt as if something was missing. She felt this empty whole in her chest, like she was going to have a panic attack. She couldn't understand what was happening or how to explain it. She heard the door opening, she turned around and saw Peyton walking in with a curious look on her face. Peyton looked around, seeing how Brooke's house came together.

"I have to be honest. I didn't believe you when you said you were getting your old house back." Peyton raised her eyebrows, watching the old memories unfold before her eyes. There were so many good things that happened in this house, and so many bad things. Brooke kinked her eyebrow, wondering why Peyton would think of such a thing. "So, what's going on Brooke?" Peyton pulled up an empty chair in front of Brooke. Brooke huffed, crossing her arms as she sat on the couch. "Lucas told me that your leaving-" Peyton tried to understand why Brooke was trying to leave.

"Peyton, I'm right around the corner." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Yea, but I thought you weren't leaving until next month." Peyton quickly sat to her. It was true, Brooke wasn't supposed to leave until next month but she decided to speed up the process. Peyton could see the guilty look on Brooke's face that something was wrong with her. Peyton wanted to be friends with Brooke again, so with that, she had to be there for her. "What's going on?" Peyton softly asked her. Brooke looked up at her, debating with herself if she should tell Peyton or not. It was something that was happening in herself.

"I-" Brooke opened her mouth. "I...do not want to get in the way with you and Lucas." Brooke shrugged her shoulders, trying to act like it was a big deal. Peyton chuckled a little, she was confused. Brooke could never get in the way of Peyton and Lucas. "It's not funny, Peyton." Brooke told her. Peyton quickly stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry, it's just-" Peyton stood up from the chair. "You could never get the way of Lucas and I." Peyton assured her.

"It's not that I feel that i will get in the way, it's that I feel like a third wheel." Brooke stood up from the couch. Peyton smiled, she shook her head.

"Brook-" Peyton tried to say.

"I don't want things are different know... it's not like high school anymore." Brooke reminded her. Peyton wanted to know where all of this was coming from, she didn't understand any of it.

"Okay," Peyton didn't want to argue, Brooke was a grown women. Peyton understood that Brooke knew what she was doing. She had this hope in her eyes that she hasn't seen in a long time. Peyton couldn't bring Brooke down, even though she thought Brooke staying at her house would be best for their relationship. "This is your life, Brooke." Peyton huffed, saddened.

"Right," Brooke pointed at Peyton, winking at her. She brought a smile on her face, showing Peyton that everything that would be just fine. "Since this is my wonderful life, I'm going to live every second of it." Brooke turned around, looking at her new home.

"Well, I am happy that your back in Tree Hill, back in my life and Lucas' life and I'm happy that you found someone that loves you." Peyton placed a soft hand on Brooke's shoulder. Brooke blushed, she realized that her dreams were coming true. Everything that she has ever wanted in life, i was finally happening.

"Enough about me, what about you and Lucas?" Brooke crossed her arms, prepared of what Peyton was going to say. Peyton let out a deep breath, looking away from Brooke's eyes. Brooke could tell that Peyton was having a rough time, she noticed the first time that she came to Tree Hill.

"Besides from the record label failing, Lucas pausing on our wedding and Jamie not liking me. I'm fantastic." Peyton said sarcastically.

"Wait, wait, wait, Lucas is flaking on you?" Brooke asked her, shocked.

"He's not really flaking, it's more like he's pushing the wedding further away." Peyton tried to correct herself.

"Wow, Peyton," Brooke didn't know what to say. "When did he start doing this?" Brooke looked up. Peyton paused, he started to do this when Brooke came into town but she didn't want to say anything. Brooke was already worried that she was being a third wheel in they're relationship. Peyton shrugged her shoulders, trying to brush the question off.

"Just a while back," Peyton swallowed. Brooke cocked her head a little, wondering what Peyton was holding back.

"Well, it's going to stop today. I am going to knock some sense into Lucas." Brooke told Peyton. Peyton laughed, seeing how serious Brooke was.

"You don't have to-"

"Yes, I do Peyton." Brooke took a step towards Peyton, looking into her green eyes. "We are going to get you married." Brooke smiled happily.


	6. Chapter 6

Peyton didn't understand why Lucas was acting this way. She wasn't angry, she actually thought it was funny. She tried to hide her smile by looking away from Lucas but he had noticed. He huffed, slamming the unfolded sheet on the bed.

"Are you laughing?" Lucas asked her, Peyton smirked but still hid her face. She cleared her throat, trying to stop herself from laughing.

"No," Peyton lied to him, she finally looked up at him. His annoyed, desperate look on his face made her laugh even more. She thought the whole situation was funny and unnecessary. Lucas shook his head, crossing his arms. Peyton covered her smile with her hand, she quickly stopped laughing when Lucas was getting a little angry. "What? I'm sorry." Peyton shrugged her shoulders, she quickly grabbed Lucas' unfolded sheet.

"You think this is funny." Lucas pointed out.

"Yes, because it is funny. Your being very overprotective for no reason." Peyton informed him. Lucas swallowed, he didn't know that is was bothering Peyton that he was giving his attention to Brooke.

"I just- we barely know this guy and were supposed to trust him with Brooke?" Lucas quickly asked her. Peyton gently placed the sheet on the bed and quickly looked up at Lucas. Lucas could tell how her eyebrows were raised and her frown on her face that she was getting annoyed with him. Lucas felt guilty but he couldn't help but to worry about Brooke.

"Brooke is a grown woman and Julian is her husband, there is nothing that we can do about that." Peyton reminded him. Peyton didn't want to hear anything else about Julian and Brooke's relationship. "And instead of talking about they're relationship, we should be talking about ours." Peyton told him, walking out of their room. Lucas was confused to what she was talking about.

"What do you mean our relationship? I think that our relationship is fine." Lucas told her, following her into the kitchen.

"Of course you think it's okay Lucas because everything is so easy for you." Peyton raised her voice a little.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas squinted his eyes.

"I'm talking about-" Peyton smiled, it was something that she always wanted. "I want to get married, I want to have children, I want to spend the rest of my life with you-" Peyton explained to him. Lucas walked up to her, smiling, he felt so in love with her. He grabbed her hands, pulling her close to his chest. Lucas realized that he was neglecting what Peyton wanted in their lives.

"I'm sorry, Peyton." Lucas kissed her forehead. "I promise, for now on, it's just going to me and you." Lucas grabbed Peyton's chin, pulling her up to kiss her. They both embraced each other, wanting to be in this moment forever.

"Besides, Julian isn't coming for another month." Peyton rubbed his back, comforting him. Lucas smiled, there was a sudden knock on the door. He turned around, wondering who was at the door. "It must be Brooke." Peyton moved aside, walking back into the kitchen. Lucas walked to the door, opening it in a quick motion. There was a tall man, dark brown hair with a wide crooked smile standing in front of him. The first thing that Lucas noticed is that Brooke was standing next to him, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Lucas didn't know what to say, he was confused.

"Peyton, Lucas, this is Julian." Brooke smiled, excitedly. Julian raised his eyebrows, still having the crooked smile on his face. Peyton's eyes widened, faking a smile. Lucas slowly turned his head towards Peyton, she didn't know what to say. They were both caught off guard, they were shocked that Julian was even here.

* * *

Peyton tightened her grip around her coffee cup, trying to avoid eye contact with Lucas. They were all staring at each other, not making a sound. They all sat in a awkward silence. Lucas squinted his eyes, studying Julian. He wanted to know everything about him, he wanted to know if he was good enough for his best friend. Brooke cleared her throat, laughing a little.

"So, Brooke-" Peyton quickly said before Lucas could say anything.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be here until next month." Lucas narrowed his eyebrows, judging Julian. Julian felt Lucas' blue eyes burning inside his chest. Peyton huffed, shaking her head. She would have hoped that they would last the whole night without Lucas saying anything rude. Julian placed a soft hand on Brooke's leg. Lucas felt something burn inside him. He wanted to break Julian's hand. He wanted to tell him to get his filthy hands off of Brooke but he couldn't. He couldn't say that at all.

"Yea, but I didn't want to spend another day away from Brooke." Julian looked at his wife, Brooke blushed. Lucas felt like he was going to throw up, he rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"Well, Brooke-" Peyton tried to say before Lucas could say anything but again, it was too late.

"What do you do again?" Lucas leaned forward a little. Julian could tell that Lucas was intergating him but he understood, Brooke was his best friend. They had to protect each other.

"I...I am a producer." Julian chuckled a little. Peyton cleared her throat, seeing the intensity in Lucas' eyes.

"Oh, that's amazing, what movies-" Peyton opened her mouth but was intruptted by Lucas again.

"I know being a producer is hard work, you must see a lot of hot actors-" Lucas tried to say to him. Brooke gasped, insulted that Lucas would say something like that. Peyton slapped Lucas on the leg, begging him to stop.

"Lucas," Peyton whispered to him. Lucas didn't care, he kept his eyes on Julian.

"I understand that your Brooke's best friend," Julian raised his two fingers, making quation marks when he said best friend. Lucas eyes widened, he wondered why Julian would put best friend in quatation marks.

"Why did you do that?" Lucas asked, begging to stand up.

"Alright," Peyton grabbed a hold of Lucas, laughing awkwardly. "I think it's time we call it a night." Peyton tapped Lucas on the shoulder. Brooke and Julian stood up, Brooke couldn't believe that Lucas would do this. Lucas didn't even know Julian.

"Thanks, Peyton." Brooke said softly, leading Julian out of the house. They shut the door behind them, leaving Peyton and Lucas alone. Lucas turned around, not thinking how bad it went. Peyton had her hand on her hips, shaking her head in shame.

"What?" Lucas shrugged her shoulders. Peyton walked away into their bedroom, slamming the door behind him. "Oh Come on! The guy was a jerk!" Lucas tried to explain.


	7. Chapter 7

Brooke felt embarrssed for Peyton, herself and Lucas. She never would have thought that things would have ended like this. She knew that Lucas wouldn't be fond of Julian but he shouldn't have acted like a child. She pulled the covers to her chest, crossing her arms as she thought of the things she's going to say to Lucas. She was filled with so much anger, she wanted to storm into Lucas' house. Julian walked in, taking off his jacket. He saw the angry look on Brooke's face but it made her more beautiful. He smiled.

"Your still angry," Julian guessed, hanging the coat in the closet.

"I'm going to kill him." Brooke said angirly. Julian wasn't the least bit of insulted by Lucas.

"It's fine, he was just looking out for you." Julian crawled on the bed next to Brooke. Brooke shook her head, this wasn't like Lucas. "He's your best friend, he's doing what best friends do." Julian looked into her firey hazel eyes. She didn't seem to cave in. "You guys have like a code right?" Julian laid on his back. Brooke swallowed, it wasn't really a code. It was something that she would say to him.

"What does have to do anything?" Brooke sat up from the bed, looking down at Julian. "Lucas was acting like a complete fool, tonight." Brooke frowned.

"Because he loves you," Julian sat up from the bed, having a wide smile. "I mean, who wouldn't, right?" Julian raised his eyebrow, looking into Brooke's eyes. Brooke rolled her eyes, she couldn't control the smile forming on her face. "He was just looking out for you, Brooke. Don't be mad at him." Julian begged her, removing a strand of hair away from her face. Julian quickly kissed Brooke on the lips and laid back down on the bed. Brooke laid on his chest, holding him close. She didn't understand how lucky she was to have a guy like him in her life. This was her husband, this was going to be their life. She was so happy. "Your still going to kill him aren't you?" Julian asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"You bet your ass I am." Brooke answered him. Julian chuckled, rubbing on Brooke's back.

* * *

Peyton folded up the sheet, waiting for Lucas to wake up. She was so furious at what happened last night, she couldn't explain what she felt. She looked down at him, watching him sleep peacefully on the couch. The swung open, and Brooke walked in with a angry look on her face. Peyton wasn't the least surprised that she was here. Brooke looked down at the couch, seeing Lucas in a deep sleep.

"He's sleeping," Peyton whispered. Brooke walked over to his, she sat on the coffee table as she looked down at Lucas. Brooke pouted her lips.

"Aw," She said. "Wake up!" Brooke quickly slapped Lucas on the head. Lucas shot up, wondering who struck him and saw a furious Brooke in front of him. He was confused as to why she hit him. He rubbed the back of his head where she slapped him. Peyton just stood there, still folding the sheet. Lucas deserved it, she thought. "That was for last night," Brooke pointed at him angirly. Brooke slapped him again but this time on the shoulder.

"Ouch! Brooke!, Peyton." Lucas looked behind at his finace, pointing at Brooke. Peyton shrugged her shoulders, looking away from Lucas.

"And that is for pushing the wedding back." Brooke said angirly.

"What? I didn't push the wedding back." Lucas looked at Brooke and Peyton both. He wondered why the girls were acting like this.

"How could you, Lucas? He's my husband! He's a good guy and the first night that he's here, you just had to make it a living hell!" Brooke quickly picked up her purse. Lucas stood up, trying to stop Brooke from walking out.

"Brooke-" Lucas tried to say.

"He's my husband, Lucas! Deal with it!" Brooke said angirly, slamming the door behind her. Lucas rubbed the back of his head, turning around at Peyton. She was still folding the same sheet, she was even more angry.

"She's insane." Lucas said to Peyton.

"No, Lucas, she's hurt." Peyton slammed the sheet on the ground. "She has finally found someone to make her happy, someone that she could trust. Can you imagine how hard that must have been for her, to trust someone again after what we've put her through," Peyton pointed at the both of them. Lucas didn't think of it like that. "You were acting like complete child," Peyton told him. "And then, you push our wedding back." Peyton cocked her head.

"I didn't push our wedding back," Lucas sat down on the couch.

"Oh really? Then why haven't we talked about it? huh? Why haven't we planned anything?" Peyton crossed her arms, standing in front of Lucas. "We haven't planned anything, since-since...Brooke came back." Peyton frowned at him.

"Oh come on, Peyton. Don't do this," Lucas stood up, begging her.

"Don't do what?" Peyton took a step back. "Assume that reason why were not married now is because of Brooke?" Peyton felt the tears fall from her eyes. "Lucas, I've tried... I did but I can't." Peyton raised her shoulders. "Your so into her relationship that you couldn't see that we were falling apart, Lucas." Peyton whipped the tears from her face. She wasn't going to take another year with being the third wheel in Lucas' and Brooke's relationship. "Do you even want to get married anymore?" Peyton asked him. Lucas quickly whipped his arms around her waist, pulling her in close.

"Of course, I do. I want nothing more. I want to have children with you, I want to grow old with you and do what old people do. I want all those things and I wanted to do with you." Lucas promised her. "Okay? We'll get married tomorrow if you want to." Lucas told her. Peyton laughed, pushing him away.


	8. Wow

_**Hey! Author here, I just wanted to thank you for all the wonderful reviews because you guys are the only reason why I'm doing these (besides from my love for brucas). Thank you!**_

Lucas felt terrible after what Peyton had told him, he had no clue that Peyton was feeling this way. He could understand how she felt like Brooke was getting all of Lucas' attention. He walked down the street, trying to clear his mind and think about what really mattered to him. He couldn't continue to worry about Brooke's life and not worry about Peyton's. He stood in front of the red door, surprised of how close the house was to his. He knocked on the door, hearing footsteps to the otherside. The door swung open, he saw his best friend in front of him. She still had that angry look on her face.

"I'm sorry," Lucas quickly apologized. Brooke huffed, leaning against the door.

"Go on," Brooke demanded of him. Lucas took in a deep breath, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry for being rude to Julian and accusing him of sleeping with actors, I'm sorry that I made you upset and I'm sorry I judged him without giving him a chance." Lucas swallowed, he wasn't really sorry for integrating Julian because he didn't trust him. He thought Brooke deserved someone better but he didn't know who. Brooke kinked her eyebrow.

"I know you Lucas, maybe more than you know yourself. I know that your really not sorry," Brooke couldn't help but laugh a little. "I'm happy that you lied to make me happy tho." Brooke raised her eyebrows in high spirits. Lucas was always surprised how Brooke knew him so well. "How's Peyton?" Brooke walked inside her home with Lucas behind her. He looked around, watching the memories unfold before his eyes.

"She was hurt, I didn't know." Lucas didn't know what to say, he felt terrible.

"She's your fiance, you have to be there for her Luke." Brooke turned around, her mood turned into sorrow. Brooke paused. "It was because of me, wasn't it?" Brooke asked him, Lucas looked up. "The reason that you paused on the wedding, it was because of me?" Brooke asked him.

"No," Lucas lied.

"Your lying," Brooke quickly said to him. "I know it was."

"It's just, I finally got you back and...and I didn't want to let you go again."

"Lucas you will never lose me again, I told you that I wouldn't leave." Brooke explained to him.

"That's what you said last time, and then you left." Lucas looked away from her eyes.

"I was a kid, I was nineteen and I wanted to believe that there was a world outside of Tree Hill." Brooke told him. "It doesn't matter anymore." Brooke broke the silence between them. "Because I'm married, I have a husband. I'm going to have children and your going to get married, your going to have a wife and your going to have children. Lucas, we are moving on with our lives. It's time to grow up." Brooke told him.

"What are you saying? We can't be friends anymore?" Lucas asked her.

"Lucas, I'm saying that you paused on your wedding because of me-" Brooke raised her voice a little. Lucas was overwhelmed with the thought of losing Brooke again.

"It doesn't matter!" Lucas yelled. Brooke gasped, raising her eyebrows. They both heard the door close, they turned around to see who it was. It was Julian. He had the same shocked look on his face as Brooke. He walked in at a bad time.

"Wow," Julian said to him. Lucas didn't realize what he said. Lucas quickly turned around to Brooke.

"You need to go, I won't tell Peyton what you said." Brooke huffed. Julian escaped down the hallway. "You can't be doing this, Lucas. We're not in high school anymore. Julian is my husband, he's my life now." Brooke told him. It was harsh for Lucas to hear. He would have thought they would best friend, he would have thought they would be there for each other. "I'm not saying that we can't be friends anymore. I'm just saying that you need to focus more on Peyton."


	9. Chapter 9

Brooke placed the flowers on the table, seeing how everything was coming together. It was Jamie's sixth birthday party and Brooke wanted it to be just perfect, after all, she was his godmother. Haley walked up to Brooke, placing plates on the table. They stood up, looking at the large field where the staff was putting up bouncy houses.

"I think this going to be perfect, Brooke." Haley smiled brightly. Brooke shrugged her shoulders, she was happy that this was all happening. She was happy that she was here for it.

"Thanks, I think Jamie would like it too." Brooke said with so much confidence. There was something that had been bothering Haley for a while now, since Brooke told her what happened with Lucas.

"So, when's the last time you've talked to Lucas?" Haley said slowly. Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"A couple of weeks ago." Brooke answered her. "But its okay,"

"No, it's not Brooke. You guys are best friends-" Haley tried to explain to her.

"You don't think I know that? Lucas was always there for me but I have a husband now. He has Peyton. I don't want to hurt Peyton the ways she hurt me back in high school." Brooke said honestly. Haley didn't agree with how Lucas and Brooke were handling things. They were best friends, they should handle this like adults. "I miss Lucas...every day but if being apart from him makes him realize that Peyton is the one for him, then that's what I have to do." There was nothing that Haley could say to change her mind. Day turned into night and children were still running around in the field. Julian wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. He could tell that something was bothered her. Her arms crossed, as she glanced down at the field with the children.

"You miss him, don't you?" Julian asked her. Brooke didn't want to admit to Julian. Lucas was being so rude to him and he said some things that he wasn't supposed to say. "It's fine." Julian said to her.

"No, it's not." Brooke turned over to him, laying the palm of her hands on his chest. Julian laughed, loving how protective Brooke was with him. He nodded, he could sense that something was going on between Brooke and Lucas but he believed it was only one sided.

"I'm not worried about Lucas, you know why?" Julian looked down into her hazel eyes. "Because I have you and we're going to stay together, forever. Your my wife Brooke Davis Baker." Julian intertwined their finger together. Brooke giggled, blushing at how tightly he was holding her. The sky screamed and the rain started to pour down, kids started to scream and run inside. Julian quickly took off his jacket and laid it on Brooke's head as they ran inside. They both watched as everyone ran inside, the whole house was crowded with children and parents. Haley emerged from the crowd, putting her hands in the air, trying to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, everyone!" Haley yelled, the whole room became silent. "There's a crazy storm that ten minutes away, so everyone needs to stay here and-" Haley started to say. The parents quickly grabbed their children and started running towards the door. "Or not," Haley huffed, seeing everyone quickly leaving. Brooke raised her eyebrows, wondering why everyone was such in a rush to leave.

"Well, Maybe they had somewhere to go." Brooke shrugged her shoulders, whispering to Julian.

"Maybe we should go too," Julian told her.

"What? You heard Haley, there is a crazy storm outside." Brooke held onto his head.

"Yea, ten minutes away Brooke. Our house is five minutes away." Julian explained to her. Brooke shook her head, she was afraid to go into the storm.

"I'm staying here," Brooke walked away from Julian. Haley looked up seeing Brooke walk towards her, she looked down at her phone and waited for a phone call. Nathan wrapped a towel around Jamie, asking him to go change into something comfortable.

"Did you hear anything?" Nathan looked down at his wife. Haley shook her head in frustration, she was scared and nervous. Her stomach was turning.

"Hear what?" Brooke smiled brightly, sitting next to Haley on the couch.

"Lucas and Peyton were supposed to be here and they're not answering their phones." Haley laid her phone the coffee table. Brooke cocked her head, wondering where Lucas and Peyton were. "I think something happened to them." Haley bit her lip, thinking the worst possible and so was Brooke. Julian stood beside Brooke, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure their fine," Julian assured all of them.

* * *

It had been thirty minutes and there was still no call from Lucas or Peyton. Haley and Brooke were beginning to be worried about them. Brooke bit on her fingernails, trying to keep her mind off of Lucas. If anything bad ever happened to him, she would lose her mind. Julian sat down next to Brooke, resting his hand on her thigh. Brooke stared off into space, replaying the last conversation that she had with Lucas.

"He's fine," Julian tried to tell her but Brooke didn't believe it. Her leg began to shake, she was so unsure that Lucas was okay.

"No he's not, he would have called." Brooke told him, finally looking into his eyes. Julian could tell how bothered Brooke was about this and he would do anything to make her happy. He took in a deep breath, knowing that it was a crazy idea but he would do anything for Brooke. Anything. He quickly stood up, grabbing his keys off of the coffee table, everyone looked up at him in confusion.

"I'm sure that Lucas is out there, maybe his car broke down or something. So, I'm going to find him." Julian shrugged her shoulders. Brooke's eyes widened, knowing how crazy this was.

"What?" Brooke stood up quickly.

"Dude, there is a huge storm outside. You can get hurt," Nathan told him.

"Or killed," Brooke walked up to him, quickly grabbing his arms. "You can't do this, I won't let you." Brooke told him.

"Brooke you've worried all night, biting your fingernails-" Julian chuckled a little. "I know you will never forgive yourself if something bad happened to Lucas." Julian told her. Brooke let go of his arms, he was right but she was so afraid that something would happen to Julian.

"Then, I'm going with you." Brooke said to him, wrapping his jacket around her.

"Brooke-" Haley tried to stop her. Brooke looked up at Julian.

"I would never forgive myself if something happened to YOU." Brooke corrected Julian. Julian smirked, loving how wild and loving Brooke. "We'll be back, I promise," Brooke said, walking towards the door with Julian.

"But Brooke-" Haley stood up but Nathan stopped her. Julian closed the door behind them, the rain quickly slammed against their bodies. In a second, they were completely soaked. They quickly ran inside the car, backing out of the driveway. Brooke shivered, trying to keep her eyes out for Lucas and Peyton. As they drove down the road, the sky was getting darker and rain was getting harsher. It was hard for Brooke to look outside the window.

"So, what are you thinking?" Brooke asked him, looking out the window.

"How my wife is beautifully crazy and how we might die." Julian said, gripping the steering wheel. Brooke laughed, looking at him.

"I mean about where Lucas and Peyton are." Brooke looked back out the window. Julian shrugged his shoulder, keeping his eyes glued on the road.

"I'm thinking that his car broke down and he's just stuck on the side of the road." Julian answered her. Julian gripped the steering wheel tighter than usual. Brooke looked over at him, holding onto his arm tightly.

"It's going to be okay," Brooke told her. "And if we die, at least we die together." Brooke teased. Julian shook his head. "I love you Julian Baker." Brooke winked.

"I love you too, Brooke Baker." Julian said to her, finally looked at her. Brooke chuckled, looking ahead of them. Brooke gasped, quickly pressing her arm against Julian's chest.

"Julian stop!" Brooke yelled.


	10. Drowning

Haley tapped her foot on the ground, looking down at her phone. She wanted to know if they were okay if they were safe but she didn't hear anything from them. Nathan walked into the kitchen, holding two cups of coffee. He walked over to his worried wife, seeing how frustrated and scared she was. He was worried as well but he had to be there for his wife. He had to be the shoulder that she could cry on.

"They're fine." Nathan sat next to her, making her feel comfortable. Haley looked up at him, she couldn't help the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"And how do you know that Nathan?" Haley frowned, she whipped the tears from her face.

"Because I know Brooke...and I know Lucas," Nathan said softly. "And somehow those four, they find a way to save each other and care for each other," Nathan assured her. Haley took in a deep breath, hearing what Nathan was saying to her.

"I'm just really scared, you know the things that happen in this town-" Haley explained.

"And I know that Lucas survived it all, so did Brooke and so did Peyton. They're going to be fine," Nathan smiled slightly. Haley cleared her throat, trying to stop herself from crying but she was so worried. She tried to take the words that Nathan was giving her but she was still nervous. All she could think about is something bad happening to them. "Come here." Nathan wrapped his arms around his wife as she laid her head on his shoulder. "They're going to be fine," Nathan told her once again. Haley let out a deep breath, holding to Nathan tightly. Jamie walked into the room, seeing his mother crying and his father trying to comfort her. He looked around and Julian and Brooke were gone, he heard lighting outside and the harsh rain. He wondered where they were.

"Where's Aunt Brooke and Julian?" Jamie said curiously, walking towards his mother. Haley quickly sat up, whipping her tears away and putting a fake smile on her face. She didn't want Jamie to be worried.

"They went to go check on Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton." Haley laid Jamie on her lips, she wrapped her arms around him. Jamie was a little confused, he wondered what happened to Lucas and Peyton.

"Out there?" Jamie asked his mother. Haley looked outside the open window, seeing the trees blow and rain slam against their window.

"Yea, out there." Haley frowned.

* * *

Brooke gasped, seeing a car in front of them. Julian quickly honked the horn, they couldn't really see what car it was or who was in it. Lucas stepped out of the car, wondering who was behind them. He squinted his eyes, trying to see past the rain. Brooke looked closely, seeing Lucas step out of his car, trying to see who they were.

"Oh my god, Lucas." Brooke was begging to open the door but Julian stopped her.

"Brooke, wait-" Julian stopped her. Brooke looked back at Julian, he was putting on a jacket. Julian stepped out of the car, rushing towards Lucas. Lucas felt someone touching him but he still could only see a shadow because of the heavy rain. "Lucas!" Julian tried to yell over the lighting and the sound of the rain rushing at them. Julian lead him to the car, Lucas sat inside the car and whipped his eyes. Brooke quickly turned around, seeing Lucas dripping.

"Lucas, are you okay?" Brooke asked him. Lucas was wondering what they were doing here and what Brooke was doing outside in this weather.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked him.

"We can here to get you," Brooke explained to him. Julian helped Peyton inside the car, Lucas helped her wipe her face. Peyton didn't know whose car she was, Lucas removed the towel from her face. The first person she saw was Brooke, giving her a slight smile and then Julian. She didn't want to have a frown on her face but she did. She wished that someone else could have picked them up. "Your welcome," Brooke kinked her eyebrow, quickly turning around. Peyton huffed, sitting back against the seats. Julian turned on the car and headed back to the road.

"We're going to our house, it's the closest, we just have to get over the bridge," Julian said, knowing the bridge was just a mile away. There was silence between all of them.

"Thanks for coming to get us, we really appreciate it." Lucas quickly said, knowing that's what Brooke would have wanted.

"I bet you would appreciate it," Peyton mumbled a little, Brooke and Julian acted like they didn't hear any of it.

"What were you guys doing out here? This wasn't the way to Haley's house." Brooke asked them. Lucas swallowed, Peyton looked at him but he wasn't going to say anything but she was.

"We were going to get married." Peyton stood up, telling Brooke. Brooke quickly turned back, looking at Lucas.

"What?!" Brooke yelled at Lucas.

"Brooke," Julian tapped her leg. "You skipped Jamie's birthday to get married?" Julian asked them, looking at the rearview mirror.

"Don't get in this, Julian," Lucas warned him.

"Don't get mad at him. What were you guys thinking? Were you guys even going to invite us?" Brooke asked them both.

"Obviously not, Brooke." Peyton snared.

"What is wrong with you?" Brooke asked her.

"Nothing is wrong with me." Peyton shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not like you invited us to your wedding with this guy." Lucas pointed at Julian.

"And what does that mean?" Julian looked back at them angrily.

"Hey, keep your eyes on the road!" Lucas told him. "Just like you keep your eyes on your actors." Lucas quickly said to him.

"Lucas!" Brooke gasped.

"Yea, well, at least I'm not in love with my best friend," Julian said to him. Lucas quickly shot his mouth. There was complete silence in the car. They all couldn't believe what Julian just said.

"Julian," Brooke yelled at him. Peyton quickly turned to Lucas, feeling embarrassed and portrayed. She didn't know what he was talking about and why he would say something like that.

"What is he talking about?" Peyton tapped Lucas but he wasn't making eye contact with her.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about." Lucas brushed it off.

"Oh, I know exactly what I'm talking," Julian said to him. "Your supposed fiance said that your relationship doesn't matter," Julian said to Peyton.

"Julian!" Brooke yelled at him.

"Seriously?!" Peyton yelled at Lucas. Lucas shook his head, everything was going to completely wrong. He didn't want Peyton to ever find out what he said, the words just slipped out of his mouth.

"I didn't say it like that," Lucas explained to her.

"I'm pretty sure that's how you said it," Julian argued.

"Shut the hell up!" Lucas tried to reach for Julian but Brooke stopped him.

"Lucas stop!" Brooke demanded. Lucas stopped, sitting back in his chair.

"I can't believe this," Peyton said to herself.

"Peyton-" Brooke tried to say.

"No, I knew it. I knew it! but I let myself trust you. You're a whore," Peyton wanted to hurt Brooke like she was hurting.

"You know what Peyton, you're a hypocrite." Brooke reminded Peyton.

"How Brooke?" Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Because you kissed Lucas behind my back, not once but twice and I forgave you each time! So you cannot call me a whore! So, shut the hell up." Brooke yelled at her, turning around in her seat.

"It's not her fault, Peyton. It's Lucas." Julian chimed in.

"Dude!" Lucas leaped up, grabbing Julian's shirt trying to pull him back. The car started to swerve. Lucas pulled on his shirt, he wrapped his around Julian's neck and started to choke him. Brooke gasped, it wasn't safe for them to be fighting right now. Brooke felt the car swerve, she had fear crawling up her stomach. She was scared.

"Lucas stop!" Brooke cried out, she looked at the road but couldn't see anything. She couldn't see anything and neither could Julian. Julian's face turned completely red, he gasped for air. Julian accidently let go of the steering wheel, grasping for Lucas' arm. The car swerves even more. Lucas squeezed tighter, Julian panicked, his foot stepped on the gas.

"Lucas!" Peyton yelled, trying to push him back but Lucas wouldn't let go. His anger took over his body, he never wanted to let of Julian's neck. Brooke didn't know what to do, so she started hitting Lucas' arm. This wasn't safe, the car was swerving and Brooke didn't know where they were going.

"Lucas stop!" Brooke yelled, she quickly punched him in the face. Lucas groaned, Peyton pushed back against the seat. They were all silent, wondering what the hell just happened. Julian quickly grabbed the wheel but it was too late. Suddenly, in a flash, the car was tumbling over and was fell off the bridge and into the river. Peyton slowly opened her eyes, she couldn't feel her entire body. Her vision was blurry. She looked down, she still had the seatbelt on but she felt something heavy on her lip. It was Lucas, his head was bleeding and he was unconscious. Peyton was beginning to panic, her head started to feel a little heavy.

"Lucas," The words escaped her mouth but her voice was low and distant. Then, she saw the water that was rising inside the car. "Lucas!" Peyton cried. Julian and Brooke shot up, quickly waking up. They looked around, seeing where they were. Brooke was confused, she had no clue what happened.

"Brooke?" Julian asked, trying to reach for her but his legs and arm couldn't move. Brooke looked over, Julian had a large piece of glance in his stomach. He didn't notice it or feel it. Brooke's eyes widened, she gasped, she couldn't help but to panic. "Are you okay?" Julian slowly asked her felt blood on his lips. Brooke could see the blood coming from his mouth.

"Julian?!" Brooke cried, trying to reach for him but she was stuck as well. Peyton looked down at Lucas, he wasn't more nor breathing. "Are we gonna drown?" Brooke cried.

"No, the cars on the bottom." Julian coughed.

"Ahh!" Peyton cried, panicking. "Help us!" Peyton cried, trying to get out but her foot was stuck on something. Brooke started to cry, Julian looked like he was dying and he didn't notice that large glass in his stomach. He was so worried about her that he didn't feel anything. The water was coming up to their waists now. Peyton gasped, hearing something behind her. It was like a rush of water, like the ocean. "What the hell is that?" Peyton asked them. Brooke and Julian stopped, listening to what Peyton was talking about. "What is that?" Peyton panicked.

"It's the Levi!" Julian yelled. Soon, a rush of water surrounded them. Now, the water was up to their necks. They all looked up, trying to gasp for air. They all panicked, trying to gasp for the little air that they had. "Brooke!" Julian yelled, he reached over and grabbed her hand that was under the water.

"Julian!" Brooke cried.

"Help us! Help! Ahh!" Peyton reached over, trying to feel Lucas but he wasn't on her lap anymore. Peyton cried, she felt as though her life is over.

"It's okay, If we die, we die together right?" Julian coughed, joking. Brooke chuckled a little. "I love you, Brooke," Julian said to her.

"I love you too." Brooke cried, and the water swallowed them whole. Julian shot his eyes open, there was nothing but water. All he could see was water. His lungs were on fire, he felt like his head was going to burst. He felt a slight release on his hand, he looked over to Brooke. Her eyes were wide open like she was dreaming with eyes open but she was dead. Julian didn't feel anything anymore, just like Brooke, just like Peyton and just like Lucas. If you limit your choices to only what seems possible or reasonable, you disconnect yourself from what you truly want and all that is left is a compromise.


	11. Chapter 11

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE A WONDERFUL HOLIDAY!**

 **4 Years ago...**

Brooke tapped her finger on the bar table, trying to entertain herself with anything or maybe anyone. She had been living in New York for almost a year and nothing has caught her eye. She pulled out her phone from her back pocket, she saw that Lucas has been calling and also Peyton. She smirked, wondering what was going on with their life.

"Brooke Davis," A voice said beside her, the handsome man sat down next to her. Brooke kinked eyebrow, wondering who wanted. She saw this man, he had a crooked smile, a shaved head, and beautiful brown eyes. Brooke couldn't help but attracted to him. She turned over, giving him her full attention.

"It depends," Brooke said flirtishly. "Who's asking?" Brooke rose her chin, wondering who this young man was. Julian held up his head to get the bartenders attention. The tall man walked over to him, wondering what he would get.

"Whiskey on the rocks, and a...sex and the city for the lady?" Julian looked over at her, Brooke smirked a little. In this time, Sex and the city was the most popular drink at a bar. Brooke shrugged her shoulders, agreeing to drink. The bartender nodded and quickly made their drinks.

"Who are you?" Brooke asked suspiciously, this guy was a complete mystery to her. The bartender handed them their drinks and greeted another person. Julian took a sip of whiskey, he couldn't hide the smile on his.

"Julian Baker," Julian informed her.

"Hmm," Brooke said curiously. "Never heard of a Julian Baker." Brooke turned away, trying to play hard to get.

"But I know you, Brooke Davis." Julian laughed.

"Well," Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "Everyone knows Brooke Davis," Brooke smirked.

"Oh really? If everyone knew you, why are you here alone?" Julian asked her. Brooke paused, taking a quick drink. She licked her lips and cleared her throat, she was uncomfortable talking about her personal life with a complete stranger. "I have a job for you." Julian quickly said, avoiding the silence that was between them.

"Do you now?" Brooke squinted her eyes.

"Yes, indeed I do." Julian stood up from the bar stool, he was only inches away from Brooke. "I'm a producer and it just so happens that I need a costume designer," Julian told her. Brooke cocked her head, she really didn't do costumes.

"Sorry but I'm a real designer. I don't play around with costumes." Brooke stood up, begging to walk away but Julian stopped her. He pulled out a card from inside his jacket.

"Call me...if you want to be my designer or..." Julian gazed at her, up and down. He was checking her out. "Do anything else," Julian told her. Brooke snatched the card from his hand. Julian chuckled a little, quickly walking out of the bar without her. Brooke felt her phone buzz, she looked down and noticed that she had this cheesy smile on her face. Brooke cleared her throat, she saw the caller I.D. It was Lucas. She took in a deep breath, she didn't want to avoid him but she had too or Peyton would have her head. Brooke glanced up, wondering who that strange man was and she opened that she would see him again.

 **Now.**

Strangely, Haley had high hopes that everything was going to be okay. She had this sudden, relaxing feeling. She was patient, waiting for a call from anyone. She was grateful and happy that her husband and her son were there for her. She couldn't ask for a better life. Haley took in a deep breath, seeing that it was four in the morning. It was odd, they would have called hours ago. She narrowed her eyebrows, frustrated. Nathan yawned, waking up from his sleep. He noticed that Haley wasn't in bed with him. He quickly stood up and followed that light that was in the kitchen. He saw Haley having a cup of coffee in her hand while she stared at the clock like she was in a trance.

"Haley?" Nathan asked curiously but she didn't move. "Hales?" Nathan asked again. Haley felt the worries fill up her body again. She couldn't help it, everything seemed different to her. Haley continued to stare at the clock. She hoped that Brooke would call any second now.

"It's four in the morning," Haley finally said, breaking the silence. Nathan frowned, he didn't understand what she was talking about. "They would have called by now." Haley turned around, looking at her husband.

"Haley, don't do this to yourself, I'm sure they're fine." Nathan didn't know that he actually thought that something did happen but he didn't want Haley to worry more. Haley shook her head, she didn't believe what Nathan was telling her. She opened her mouth, to argue about who was right until the phone rang. They both looked over at the house phone that was on the coffee. Haley let out a deep breath of relief. She ran over to the phone, quickly picking up the phone and pressing it against her ear.

"Lucas?" Haley quickly asked but it wasn't Lucas. It was someone that she barely knew, the sheriff was of this town. She listened to his soft words, he was telling her everything that he knew but he wanted to tell her more in person. Haley covered her mouth, she was in complete shock. Nathan saw the look on her face.

"Haley, what's wrong?" Nathan took a step towards her but she didn't say anything. "Haley?" Nathan raised his voice a little, scared. Haley hung up the phone, grabbing her keys.

"We have to go to the hospital, now!" Haley demanded.

* * *

It only took them a few minutes to get the hospital, they walked in trying to look for anyone. The whole place was surrounded by police and doctors, it was loud and packed. Haley held Jamie close to her hip, she didn't want him to get lost in the crowd. Nathan didn't understand, the whole place was filled with officers. He wondered how bad it could have been if they had lost their friends. Haley noticed that the sheriff was talking to one of the doctors, seeing the sad look on his face made Haley think the worst.

"Sheriff," Haley called his name, walking towards him. The Sheriff saw Haley and her family quickly walking towards him, he dismissed the doctor. He was disappointed that he would have to share the news to Haley and Nathan.

"What's going on? What happened?" Nathan asked the sheriff.

"Your friends, they were in a terrible accident." The Sheriff informed them. "We identified one of them... Peyton and I called you but we need your help Identifying the rest of them." The sheriff started to walk down the hallway.

"Are they are okay?" Haley asked him.

"Your friend, Peyton, she had so much water in her lungs that she flatlined for about five minutes but the doctors pulled her back. She's waiting for surgery." The sheriff informed them. Haley was shocked. The sheriff lead them into a room, where there was a large window that looked into a surgery that was in the process. Haley looked at all the nurses and doctors that were quickly surrounding the body. The sheriff tapped on the glass, getting the doctors attention. The doctor moved aside and showed the face of his patient. Her hair was dark and wet, her face was completely pale, cuts and bruises on her face. She looked dead.

"That's Brooke," Nathan's voice cracked, he was sad. He was happy that Jamie was in the waiting room with one of the officers because he didn't want Jamie to see Brooke like this. Haley had tears streaming down her face.

"She looks dead," Haley pointed out, crying. The sheriff turned around to them, seeing the broken look on their face.

"She was." The Sheriff told them. Haley couldn't think or speak. The sheriff walked out of the room and went into another surgery room. "So her name was Brooke?" The sheriff asked them. They nodded. "Brooke what?" The Sheriff asked, wanting to know her last name.

"Brooke Davis," Haley took in a deep breath. The Sheriff looked at one of the officers.

"Run a Brooke Davis in the system and notify her parents." The Sheriff dismissed one of the officers. The Sheriff tapped on a glass, another doctor moved aside so they could see the face. Haley cried, this was so overwhelming to her. It was Lucas. His face was pale, there was blood coming from his head and his mouth was busted. Haley looked away, not being able to see him like that.

"That's Lucas..." Nathan whipped the tears from his face. "Lucas Scott," Nathan answered him. The Sheriff nodded, he looked at the other officer. The Sheriff raised his eyebrow and the officer understood. The officer quickly walked out and started to run a name, Lucas Scott. "He's my brother, I know his mom," Nathan said to them.

"Well, you better call her, son." The Sheriff said to them. "There's something else I want you to see."

"It's Julian...Julian Baker." Haley stopped the sheriff from leaving. She knew who was going to back next because she knew the people who were going to be in the car. "Is he okay?" Haley asked him.

"He had a large glass in his abdomen and he lost a lot of blood, they couldn't save him." The sheriff informed them. Haley laid into NAthan's chest, crying into his arms.

"Oh my God." Haley cried.

"I'm sorry." The sheriff said to them.


	12. Chapter 12

Brooke could tell that he was a beacon of light, a light that shined her world completely. She was in this dark hole, alone and scared, and he seemed to make everything okay. She felt this warmth when she was with him but now she just feels emptiness. She held her pillow close to her chest, she didn't want to think about what happened to Julian. She didn't want to think about what happened the past two weeks since she found out that he was dead. If she thought about him, she would miss him and it killed her inside. She grabbed the bottle of Vodka, taking another gulp, she halfway down the bottle. She smiled, so proud of herself that made through half of the bottle without throwing up.

"Brooke?" She heard her voice being called, the front door of her house is opened and Lucas walked in. He saw Brooke hold a large bottle of Vodka and saw how it was half empty. She was doing this to herself again, she was hurting herself. Every day Lucas would come by and see Brooke either crying or drowning her blood in alchol. Brooke smiled brightly, opening her arms.

"Lucas!" Brooke said excitedly, Lucas huffed. Brooke tried to stand up but tumbled over, luckily Lucas caught her before she fell over. Brooke eyes widened, she looked up at Lucas' blue eyes. "Always saving me Lucas Scott," Brooke tapped on his chest, thanking him. Lucas didn't feel like he was saving her, he felt as though he was losing Brooke. She never talked to anyone, she stayed inside her home and she's blocking everyone out of her life. Lucas helped Brooke up, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

"Where are your crotches, Brooke?" Lucas asked her, looking around the living room. Brooke shrugged her shoulders, not knowing where anything was. She would wake up, cry, drink and go back to sleep. This was an every day routine. Lucas helped Brooke into her room, laying her softly onto her bed. She didn't look and seem like herself, this was someone else. "I want the old Brooke back," Lucas implied. Brooke glanced up at him, she squinted her eyes.

"And I want my husband back." Brooke shot back at him. Lucas paused, he hated how she always through that in his face. Brooke would always see Peyton and Lucas together, happy. Holding each other and kissing on each other, she missed that with Julian. She had this deep ache in her heart, it made it hard for her breathe. "It's not fair," Brooke snared at him. Lucas rolled his eyes, he had no clue what Brooke was talking about. "Do you think it's easy for me? Seeing you with Peyton and being happy?" Brooke asked him.

"So, you don't want me to be happy?" Lucas looked down at her. Brooke shrugged her shoulders, raising her eyebrows. She didn't know what she wanted from Lucas.

"I want my husband," Brooke turned over onto the bed, looking away from Lucas. Lucas knew that Brooke was hurting and blamed himself for everything that happened. This was his fault, he will leave with that for the rest of his life. Brooke waited until Lucas left to get back up from her bed. She walked down the hall, sliding her fingers against the wall. She looked around, she had built this house for Julian. Everything that was in her, was for Julian. She grabbed her picture from the coffee table of Julian and her. Julian wrapped his arms around Brooke, holding her close as they smiled at the picture. Brooke remembered that day, it was the moment after he proposed to her. It was the happiest that had ever been in her life. Brooke whipped her tears, trying to make her stop. She opened the frame, to hold onto the picture until something dropped out. It was a small card, Brooke bent over and picked it up. It said,

 **Julian Baker**

 **Producer**

 **Phone: 555-382-2982**

Brooke traced her fingers against the letters, she turned the card over on it's back. She looked at Julian's hand writing, it was old.

 _Forever, Brooke Davis. I promise you._ Brooke laughed, sadly, their forever was cut short and she thought it was ironic that he died before their forever could even begon. Soon, her laughing turned into crying. She dropped to her knees and held the picture and card close to her chest. She cradled back and forth, crying the death of someone that she loved. She wished she begged him not to leave, to stay with her and fight hard.

* * *

Peyton sat there, staring at the television but it wasn't on. She was sitting in the postion since she came back from the hospital, since she had almost lost her mind from thinking that she was going to lose Lucas. The door opened and Lucas walked in with a few bags in his hands. He saw that Peyton was staring at the television again, her knees close to her chest as she stared. Lucas felt like he lost everyone that he loves.

"Did Brooke give you hell?" Peyton asked, she didn't noticed that tears were falling from her eyes. Lucas cleared his throat, he didn't want to talk much about Brooke. He didn't want to talk much about what happened in the car accident. Peyton chuckled a little, looking down at the carpet. "I bet she did." Peyton said to him. Lucas placed the bags on the counter in the kitchen. HE didn't know what to say to Peyton, he didn't know how to make her better.

"How was your day?" Lucas changed the subject. Peyton took in a deep breath, whipping her tears from her face. She stood up from the couch, she walked past him without saying a word. Each day, he would have to go through not speaking to Peyton. He would sleep in the guest room and see her walk away from him. He watched as Peyton shut the door to the bedroom behind her. He didn't feel much complete without her.


	13. Why can't I hate him?

The door was unlocked, so Lucas let himself in. The place was completely silent, he didn't know if Brooke was home. He walked further into the house, looking around. There were clothes on the floor, food and paper. The whole place looked like a plane crash. He placed the groceries on the counter. He had been doing this everyday for the past few months since Julian had died. Brooke wasn't properly taking care of herself. She would never eat or sleep. Lucas would always have to make sure she did those things. He walked to the back, Brooke's door was shut but he could hear someone in there. He softly knocked on the door, waiting for Brooke to open the door.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked her. There was slight movement but no one said a word. Lucas leaned his back against the door, dropping his bag on the ground. He didn't know what to do at this point. He knew that she was in there and that she could hear him. Lucas sat on the ground, waiting for just a word from Brooke. "Brooke." Lucas asked again.

"Go away Lucas." She finally said to him. Lucas could her voice so clearly, she was on the other side of the door. Lucas wasn't going to go away, not until Brooke was herself again. Brooke never forgave Lucas for what happened at the river, she couldn't even forgive herself. Brooke blamed herself for Julian's death, if she just hadn't come back, he would probably be still alive.

"I'm not leaving." Lucas said to her. Brooke swallowed, anger was rising. She didn't want to hear Lucas' voice anymore, she didn't even want to see him. She wanted to be done with Lucas Scott.

"Lucas, I said go!" Brooke cried, raising her voice at him.

"No," Lucas quickly said back. The door swung open but Lucas quickly stood up. They were face to face. Brooke's hair was placed in a messy ponytail, her eyes were bloodshot red and her face was pale. Brooke pushed past him, not wanting to look at his face for another second. She didn't want to hear him or see him. Lucas followed behind her to the kitchen. "I'm sorry Brooke." Lucas apologized to her. Brooke groaned, covering her ears like a child. "I know that you hate me." Lucas said to her. Brooke didn't want to hear this because if she did, she would forgive him. Brooke grabbed a glass cup, and threw it at Lucas. Lucas dodged it. "Okay, your insane!" Lucas yelled at her.

"I don't want you here." Brooke said to him, she picked up another glass cup and threw it at Lucas. Lucas dodged it again, Brooke had turned to violence.

"Well, I'm not leaving." Lucas said to her. Brooke sharply turned back around, with tears in her eyes.

"Why not!" Brooke cried to him. Lucas slowly walked towards her.

"Because your my best friend, Brooke." Lucas smiled slightly. Lucas couldn't ask her to forgive him because he knew the answer to that.

"You killed him because of what?!" Brooke asked him, she picked up another glass. Lucas placed his arms in the air, begging her not to throw it at him.

"I didn't kill him!" Lucas shouted back at her. Brooke laughed, throwing the glass at him. The bowl barely missed him.

"You killed him!" Brooke reminded him. Lucas rubbed his face, he didn't remember what happened that night.

"I don't know," Lucas mumbled under his breath.

"Didn't you?!" Brooke asked him.

"I don't know," Lucas whispered to himself, his mind was spinning around in circles. He was trying to remember what happened.

"Didn't you?!" Brooke yelled him.

"I don't know!" Lucas shouted back, his eyes were wide and his face was completely red. He was angry at himself and angry at Brooke. They were both pushing each other's buttons. Brooke rolled her eyes, she knew that Lucas had killed the love of his life. "I don't know, it was an accident." Lucas shrugged his shoulders, trying to give the answer that Brooke wants.

"Because of you, I will never be happy again." Brooke pointed at him. Lucas shook his head, he couldn't be to blame. He didn't remember what happened. He only knew what Peyton had told him.

"I didn't do this Brooke." Lucas tried to explain to her. "Peyton said...she said there was a car...that's why the car went out of control." Lucas told her. Brooke bit her lips, she was trying to hold the screams in her mind from escaping from her mouth. She was battling with herself of what really happened. She didn't want forgive Lucas, she needed someone to blame.

"It went out of control because you grabbed the steering wheel from Julian!" Brooke told him. "For whatever reason that was." Brooke shrugged her shoulders, turning away from Lucas. Lucas Scott didn't know what to do at this point, a part of him wanted to give up. But the way Brooke looked at him, it was like she was crying for help.

"I know you want me to leave you alone," Lucas started to say, looking at his feet.

"Yea-" Brooke quickly said to him.

"But I'm not." Lucas stared at her, making sure that she understood. He wasn't going anywhere, he would walk through the fire with her. "I'm going to be here everyday." Lucas finished. Brooke rolled her eyes, she kept telling herself not to forgive him. She wanted to hurt him, so that he could stay away from her. "And maybe one day we can talk about what happened." Lucas raised his shoulders.

"I know what happened-" Brooke lowered her voice.

"No, you don't. You just know what the sheriff had told you." Lucas pointed out. The truth was, none of them really knew what happened. It was like their memory was wiped clean. Brooke looked away from Lucas' eyes, she didn't want to admit that. She was stubborn. Lucas could tell that he was getting to her, that his words were slowly melting her away. He just had to say something, something that would change everything. Something that would stick in her mind forever. Something that he should have said a long time ago. "I love you, Brooke." He meant every. single. word. He would show it, and he would believe it. They stood there, in silence, just staring across the kitchen from each other. Lucas grabbed his things, he looked over at the groceries that were on the counter. "I bought you a few things," Lucas pointed to them. "I'll be back tomorrow." Lucas turned around and left Brooke alone. Brooke slammed her hand against the counter, she was angry with herself. Why couldn't she hate him? Why couldn't she blame him?

* * *

Lucas walked into his home, Peyton was sitting on the couch, watching the static television. She stared, like a lifeless body. It was like she was in a tramitic trance. Lucas had seen this plenty of times before, he was used to it. He was used to all the pain. He felt that if he could open Brooke's heart, that he could save Peyton as well. He walked behind her.

"I saw Brooke today." Lucas told her. Peyton was silent, tears whelmed in her eyes with the thought of the accident again. Her hands began to shake but she quickly hid them between her thighs so Lucas couldn't see. She took in a deep breath, noticing that Lucas was behind her. She didn't even hear him come in. She turned around slowly, having a curious look on her face. He had said something. What was it? Lucas raised his eyebrow, waiting for Peyton to say something, anything. Peyton stood up from the couch and walked past him. "I saw Brooke today," Lucas quickly turned around, saying it once again but even louder this time. He wanted her to hear him. Peyton stopped, frozen in time. Brooke. Brooke. Brooke. All she ever heard was Brooke.

"I know." Her voice was unsteady, shaken.

"I think she's getting better," Lucas smiled, the first smile that he had in months. Peyton didn't want to hear about Brooke, she didn't even know what was going on in the outside world. She had lost contact with all her friends. The only person she had was Lucas and he was so intrested in Brooke Davis. She slowly turned around, her sad face became angry. Her eyebrows narrowed, and a frown formed across her face.

"I don't care," Peyton shrugged her shoulders. Lucas was surprised that Peyton finally said something to him. Peyton took a step closer to Lucas. "I don't care about her...not anymore," Peyton whipped the tears from her face. She know realized that she was being a little harsh. Lucas didn't udnerstand, even after everything, Peyton should be beside Brooke. They should be handling this together. "I know that she's going through something right now but, we're going through something too." Peyton pointed to the both of them. "I don't even know what happened that night. I feel like I'm missing the biggest part of my life and I have this ache in my heart..an-and-and whenever you talk about brooke, I get chocked up and scared. I don't want to feel that way anymore." Peyton explained to him. "So, I. Don't. Care." Peyton said to him. Peyton was putting her foot down, she didn't want to hear about Brooke anymore. The only thing that she wanted to hear about is them. Just them. She wanted to know how Lucas' job is going and what he's going to do with his next book but she absouletly doesn't want to know what's going on with Brooke Davis. "Please?" Peyton asked him. Lucas wanted to say no, he wanted to tell that he will never stop caring about Brooke. He nodded, he opened arms and Peyton went in for the hug. She cried in his arms like she never before. She was holding all of this emotion and finally, she felt free of herself. Lucas held her tighter but he wasn't going to stop checking on Brooke. He couldn't leave her alone with just herself in this world. He was going to be there for the both of them, at least he will try.


	14. Chapter 14

In terms of loving someone, being close to someone who you never been close to before and wishing them the best with their lives, Lucas never had that. He didn't even feel that way, not even when he looked into Peyton's eyes. When he knew that she was broken, he still felt apart from himself. There was something that he couldn't put his finger on it. Healing Peyton and Brooke was making him lose himself. He just wanted Peyton to say one word, one word that would make him fall in love with her all over again. Lucas sat in front of Peyton, looking into her stone cold eyes. She was a different, her mind was traveling to worlds. She wasn't there with him.

"Peyton," Lucas said to him, grabbing onto her hand. She didn't move, she just stared into his eyes. Lucas didn't know what to say but he would start with what he wanted. "Just say something." Lucas begged her, he wanted until she said something. "Just say anything, I miss you." Lucas said to her. There was a long pause, Peyton's mouth opened a little.

"I remember…" Peyton swallowed, Lucas felt her hands shake a little. The tears whelmed in her eyes. "I remember us being in the water," Peyton pulled her hand back from Lucas. She could see the accident unfold behind her eyes. "I remember me screaming," Peyton looked down at the ground. "I remember the water choking me." Peyton stood up quickly, she focused on her memories. "And I remember you not being there." Peyton turned around, informing Lucas to what happened. Lucas was confused, he wondered where he was.

"Where was I?" Lucas asked her. Peyton shrugged her shoulders, covering her face. The emotion and memories were beginning to be too much for her. "What else happened? Can you remember anything else?" Lucas asked her, taking a step towards her.

"Julian-Julian was hurt, he was hurt," Peyton cried. Peyton could see the large glass in his chest from the accident, he was choking on his own blood. She could remember Brooke's scream, in fear. "And then we were drowning." Peyton covered her ears to stop the screams that she was hearing. Lucas grabbed her hands, trying to calm her down.

"Peyton it's okay, it's okay. Your not back there, your home." Lucas tried to assure her. Peyton looked up, panicking but began to calm down when she realized that she wasn't drowning. "Your home." Lucas huffed, seeing what Peyton had been through. He didn't know what happened and how he wasn't there. Lucas pulled in Peyton, holding her tightly. "Your home," He repeated, making sure that Peyton heard every word that she was saying.

"Lucas," Peyton removed his hand from her head, taking a step back from him. It seemed like the light was back in her eyes and she could see clearly. "I remember." Peyton whipped the tears from her face. "We were supposed to get married," Peyton smiled brightly, thinking of what could have been.

"We can still get married," Lucas chuckled a little, wanting to make Peyton feel like herself again. Peyton shook her head, everything had changed since she remembered what happened that night.

"You said that our relationship didn't matter." Peyton said to him. Lucas wanted to keep that secret to himself, wanted to keep that in his pocket. He didn't mean to say it like that when he spoke to Brooke.

"I didn't mean it like that," Lucas said to her.

"Then how did you mean it?" Peyton cried, trying to keep herself together. She thought that their relationship would actually make it. Peyton pushed him away, not wanting him close to her. "Your in love with Brooke." Peyton laughed to herself, she couldn't believe how she didn't see this before.

"No, I'm not." Lucas quickly said to her.

"Your in love with your best friend." Peyton laughed, she quickly whipped the tears and looked up at him.

"Peyton believe me when I tell you that I love you." Lucas said to her.

"Of course you do, Luke." Peyton said softly, believing that he did love her. "You just don't love me the way that you love her…right?" Peyton asked him, and she wanted him to be honest. Lucas had the words in the back of his mind but he couldn't say a word. Just a second ago, he was asking Peyton to say something but now he couldn't even speak. "Oh my god," She said to herself, in amazement. She hoped that he would say no, and that maybe she was just crazy.

"I don't," Lucas' voice lowered, Peyton could tell that he was lying. Peyton walked into the back room with Lucas following behind her. "Peyton, please, just talk to me." Lucas tried to tell her. Peyton slammed and locked the door behind her, leaving Lucas outside alone. Peyton leaned against the door, she could feel Lucas on the other side.

"You killed him Lucas." Peyton said out of anger, not knowing the words were coming out of her mouth. "You started to choke him and lost his grip on the wheel." Peyton said to him. Lucas heard her footsteps walk away from the door.

Lucas walked along the empty streets with the half empty bottle in his hand. He was a little drunk, he couldn't keep Peyton off his mind. She was all he could think about, even though she just ended their relationship. Brooke was right this whole time, Lucas had killed Julian. Lucas wished that he could take it all back, that he didn't become jealous over Brooke. Lucas had to tell Brooke, he had to tell her everything. He walked up to the her house, knocking on the door until he heard footsteps coming towards the door.

"Hold on!" Brooke shouted, annoyed at whoever was at the door. "What the hell-" Brooke swung the open to see a drunk Lucas at her doorstep. Lucas smiled slightly but still had this apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Broooke." Lucas moved past her, walking into her house. It was dark, he couldn't really see anything. Brooke followed behind him, confused to what he was talking about. "I'm so sorry," Lucas turned around. "It's all my fault," Lucas said to her. Lucas walked further into the house, noticing that everything was gone. The house was completely empty, he was confused and drunk.

"What are you talking about Lucas?" Brooke asked annoyed, crossing her arms. Lucas spun around, looking around the house.

"What's going on?" Lucas swallowed, taking another sip of his whiskey. Brooke groaned in annoyance.

"Alright," Brooke grabbed the bottle from his hand, throwing it in her trashcan. She hated seeing Lucas like this but she had no idea what was going on with him. "What's wrong with you? Why would you show up to my house drunk?" Brooke helped Lucas sit down on the ground. Lucas laughed to himself, staring off into the distance. He thought it was so funny how his life was falling apart and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Peyton remembered what happened." Lucas rubbed his forehead in frustration. Brooke huffed, sitting beside him. She felt sorry for him, and a little bit of guilt. "She told me that I killed Julian." Lucas mumbled under his breath, holding his head down because he was so ashamed of himself. "I'm a murderer." Lucas whipped the tear from his eye. Lucas repeated the word murderer in his head, making him feel worse.

"Lucas you didn't kill Julian." Brooke assured him, even though a part of her believed that he did.

"Yea, I did Brooke." Lucas quickly stood up, losing his balance.

"Julian lost control of the car, it was storming that night." Brooke tried to make sense of what happened last night. Lucas looked up at her, Brooke had this sorry look on her face.

"You remember." Lucas said to her. Brooke paused, she couldn't disagree. She did remember what happened that night, it would change her forever. Brooke didn't really want to talk about what she had seen that night. She wished that she could forget everything that happened and that it would all just go away.

"It came to me last night," Brooke forced a smile on her face.

"So, Peyton was right. I did kill him." Lucas couldn't stop the tears that were forming and he couldn't stop the guilt and pain that kept coming. It was like he was being choked and he couldn't breathe or escape the pain.

"It's okay," Brooke told him, she didn't want to him to feel bad or go insane from thinking that he killed Julian. Brooke still loved Lucas but she still had this ache in her heart where Julian used to be. But she knew that Julian wouldn't want her to be angry with Lucas forever. she would have to forgive him, it was just hard.

"It's not okay, Brooke." Lucas raised his voice a little. "I took someone that you loved." Lucas reminded her. "I took Julian away from you-and-and I can't live with myself knowing that I hurt you." Lucas shouted. Brooke shook her head, trying to make him believe that she was fine.

"I'm fine." Brooke told him.

"Are you?" Lucas questioned her, taking a step towards her. Brooke looked away from his eyes bright blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Brooke. I am so sorry." Lucas tried to apologize, hoping that she would forgive him.

"It doesn't matter now." Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "Julian's gone and he's not coming...neither am I." Brooke didn't want to tell him now but the words just slipped from her mouth. Lucas put the pieces together, seeing how everything in the house was gone.

"Your leaving again." Lucas said to himself, surprised.

"I can't stay here, Luke. There's nothing here for me." Brooke tried to stop herself from crying but the thought of Julian, made her think of the good times that they've had. She really thought that Julian was the one and now he's gone.

"Me." Lucas blurted out, not knowing what he was saying but he felt it. "You have me, you've always had me. I was here." Lucas tried to remind her. "When you lost Julian, I was here. Everyday." Lucas said to her. Brooke felt as if none of that mattered now. She was filled with pain, regret, guilt and anger. She wasn't thinking.

"Lucas, I can't stay here." Brooke tried to tell him. "I'm not leaving you, I can call." Brooke tried to make light of situation.

"Your running!" Lucas yelled at her, she was doing it again. she was leaving him. "You can't leave me again." Lucas begged her.

"I'm not. I'll call you everyday." Brooke said to him.

"Oh, like that worked out perfectly last time. There be a call everyday, then a few weeks and then a few months and every few years. That's what happens." Lucas said to her. "I need you right now." Lucas told her. Brooke shook her head, she didn't want to hear anymore.

"Lucas everytime I see you, I see Julian. I see the accident again and I don't-I can't do it." Brooke explained to him. Lucas didn't know what else he could do or say, it seemed like Brooke's mind was made. She was going to leave.


End file.
